


Career Day

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Single Parents, awkward first meetings, still figure skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov accompanies his daughter Maria to her pre-school career day where he meets a girl who claims to want to be a figure skater. And her cute dad. He flirts, he gets a date. It doesn't actually go that smoothly, though.





	Career Day

**Author's Note:**

> HI hey hello thanks for being patient in me not posting for 3000 years. Finals and no laptop. Laptop will be back soon. 
> 
> This is for yoi fic friday's prompt "due" this Friday - awkward first meetings. I don't get my own irrelevant sickfic points here, but maybe another fic, yeah? Speaking of yoi fic fridays - check it out [here](https://yoificfridays.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Here's my blog: [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me or send me prompts or convince me to write or whatever.

When Viktor accompanied his four year old daughter to pre-school career day, he saw the most beautiful man he’d ever had the joy of imagining. The man was rushing out of the pre-school, his glasses haphazardly falling off of his nose and black hair sticking every which way. Viktor nearly tripped over his own feet (because of Masha pulling him quickly into the building) watching him get into his car and drive away.

“Papa, we’re going to be late! Start walking faster!” Sometimes, Viktor regretted that Yuri Plisetsky was his daughter’s main babysistter, but he really didn’t have many choices. Yuri practiced before him at the rink, and despite being a little bit of a punk, the teenager was a good babysitter. He could also cook well, and Masha liked him, so they were all good votes for letting his daughter be watched by the ‘Russian punk’. Even if that meant that sometimes she got some of his attitude. It was much cuter in a four year old, anyway.

It was Career Day, which meant that Masha begged him to let her beg Yakov to let him take a day off of skating and come to school to talk to everyone else about what he did for work because he had the ‘coolest job ever’, according to his daughter. And Yakov was weak when it came to Masha begging for things, with her bright blue eyes and mop of blonde (not silver, not like his. Actually blonde, if still very light) hair eternally unbrushed. Which was why Viktor was walking into her pre-school hand in hand, ready to talk about his career to the other kids, despite being just weeks from a competition. Yakov would make practice worse the next few days, but it was worth it to see Masha’s big grin when Yakov immediately said yes. And worth it to see her hug Yakov and give him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. He'd sent a warning glare at Viktor when he'd hugged Yakov himself - no disgusting cheek kisses from Viktor.

The way that Career Day was set up, the parents just sat at the table their kid was at, and talked to the other student at the table after lunch. The rest of the day went normally, letting the teacher teach, and the parents see what she did. Masha pulled him directly to a mostly unoccupied table, where there was only one other girl, who’d forgotten her nametag, and had hair that was already beginning to fall out of her pigtails, but it was clear that her parents had tried. Speaking of parents...

The girl across from Masha had neither parent with her, and was staring at the clock until lunch came around. Then, the parents separated from their kids and let them eat with their friends (Masha stayed with the little girl across from them, and VIktor smiled at them while he went to eat with the rest of the parents).

After lunch, her parents still hadn’t arrived, but he heard Masha whispering to her, “Wasn’t your daddy supposed to come?”

“He’s gonna be late. He had to go to work still, ‘cause he’s close to a competition, and Uncle Phichit says that he gets really scared at competitions, so he doesn’t like to skip work, but it’s okay, because Mr. Ciao Ciao said that he got to go home early, because he _had_ to be here for Career Day.”

“That’s good,” Masha said in that serious four-year-old way, taking her hand and leading her back to the table so they could sit down and start their conversations.

"We’ve asked everyone to draw what they want to do when they grow up over the past few days, and now ask each of them to share their drawings with you,” The teacher instructed, and Viktor smiled, leaning across the table.

“Who wants to go first?” Viktor barely finished his question before he had a volunteer.

“When I grow up,” started the little girl with the mop of black hair (mostly) straightened out into pigtails, the one whose father was late, “I’m gonna be an ice skater.”

Viktor beamed. “That’s a good career! Why have you chosen that?”

She turned her picture around, and Viktor was shocked to see a figure skater in a blue costume with silver hair down to… well, the picture showed it nearly to his feet, but it wasn’t hard to guess who the drawing was supposed to be of. Viktor was staring at a drawing of himself that a four-year-old girl had drawn for Career Day. And she seemed none the wiser.  “I’m gonna be just like Viktor Nikiforov. My daddy talks about him _all_ the time, and _loves_ him. Says he’s the best ice skater _ever_ to ice skate, and so that’s who I’m gonna be like, even though Daddy ice skates too. That’s okay.” She leaned in, like she was telling a secret. “I think Daddy wants to grow up and be an ice skater like Viktor Nikiforov too.”

And Viktor stared at her for a long time before a Japanese man who must be her father burst in, an athletic bag over his shoulder, out of breath. “I’m so sorry, Akemi-chan. I ran late at the rink, I hope you’re not too far in the day yet - “ And he stumbled to a stop, bright brown eyes staring right at Viktor as his cheeks heated up.

“Not too far at all! Her name is Akemi?” He repeated, and the Japanese man nodded in response, sitting down beside his daughter and immediately readjusting her hair, apparently looking for some way to keep his hands busy (and, Viktor pondered, probably a way to keep from making eye contact with Viktor). “Akemi was just telling me what she wanted to be when she grew up!”

“Oh, was she?” His face stayed red. “And what is that?”

“An ice skater like Viktor Nikiforov, you _know_ that!” The four year old hissed, tugging on her dad’s sleeve. When his hands came up to cover his face, Viktor was happy to note that there was no wedding ring. “C’mon, Daddy, you _love_ him! You watch every single one of his ice skates over and over again and you can skate the one when he wears the pink outfit all by yourself, really good! Remember? Uncle Phichit said that you skated it better than him, because you had more… um...  emotions?”

Viktor didn’t know if the other man was ever going to look back up, his face permanently tinged crimson after that. “Allow me to introduce myself.” Viktor leaned forward past Akemi to her blushing father, who just groaned in embarrassment. “Viktor Nikiforov.”

Akemi gasped in surprise but shook her head. “You’re Masha’s dad, so your name is Nikiforova, dumby.”

“Akemi, don’t call people dumbies.” He scolded before _finally_ looking up at Viktor. “Katsuki Yuuri. Um. Yuuri. It’s… Oh, god, I can’t believe that happened, in front of you. You’d think she’d recognize you, what with the post - “ He cut himself off, turning redder and scooping his daughter into his arms. “We should really get going!”

“Daddy!” Akemi squirmed immediately, until Yuuri had set her onto the ground, where she stood with her arms crossed over his chest. “We’re not _done yet_. Masha hasn’t said what she wants to be when she grows up.”

“Maryushka?” Viktor questioned, and his daughter held up a shaky drawing of… Makkachin?

“I want to be a pet doctor. So I can help Potya and Makkachin. And other puppies and cats, ‘cause Yura’s probably gonna grow up and have like three bajillion cats, right, Papa?” She said very seriously, and Akemi’s mouth fell open in shock with the words.

“Makkachin is Viktor Nikiforov’s puppy,” Akemi fought, her arms crossed over her chest, and Yuuri sank further into the ground, burying his face in his hands again.

“Makkachin is my papa’s puppy,” Masha argued back, turning to Viktor for support.

“Would you like to see a picture, Akemi?” Viktor asked softly, and Akemi glared at him.

“I’ve seen pictures of Makkachin, dumby. Daddy has a poster with Viktor Nikiforov _and_ Makkachin in our house.” Yuuri groaned aloud this time, and Viktor feared his daughter was going to kill him. “He has _lots_ of pictures of Viktor Nikiforov on our walls. And other stuff, ‘cause he _really_ likes Viktor Nikiforov. He’s like his _biggest fan_. Uncle Phichit says he’s… obse… obs… Um. Daddy, what does Uncle Phichit say?”

“Obsessed.” Yuuri gave her the answer, but groaned after he had.

“Yeah, that, ‘cause we’ve got so many pictures of Viktor Nikiforov on our walls,” Akemi spoke like Viktor was ridiculous to imagine anything else.

“Here.” Viktor had found a picture of Makkachin with himself, Masha, and Yuri and showed it to Akemi, who squinted at it in confusion.

“We’ve got a dog like Makkachin, too. His name is Vicchan, ‘cause that’s like Viktor, right, Daddy?” Akemi continued before she got an answer, “He’s a lot smaller, though, ‘cause Daddy wanted a little poodle, ‘cause Makkachin is so big.”

Yuuri seemed to have no idea what to say, and instead just watched Akemi speak with more and more horror crossing over his face, like someone watching a train wreck. Except worse. It was like he’d already watched a train wreck, and was now watching train after train pile onto that wreck until every train in the world was in that one spot, wrecked. “Akemi-chan,” He choked out, taking a second to squint down at Masha’s nametag (even with the glasses, squinting), “Why don’t you and Maria go play?” Yuuri finally answered, shoving Akemi along, and the two girls looked at him in confusion before walking off toward the dollhouse.

He heard Masha say, “Your daddy is weird.”

Which was answered by Akemi responding, “Not usually _this_ weird.”

“I’m sure Masha would enjoy a playdate with Akemi, they’ve gotten along well today,” Viktor spoke casually, leaning against the wall beside Yuuri while their daughters argued over which doll each got while they were playing house. “And…”

“And?” Yuuri’s voice raised an octave again, spinning around to look at Viktor (the fighting momentarily resolved).

“And I have inside knowledge that her dad doesn’t mind that you have posters of him at your house, or that you look up to him as a figure skater,” He continued, before casually smiling back at Yuuri. “And that _maybe_ , her father would be interested in the same thing. Except just… a date.”

Yuuri stood frozen, mouth only making stuttering noises for a few moments before he finally managed, “I… what?”

“Go on a date with me, Yuuri. I’ll find a sitter to watch Masha and Akemi at the same time,” Viktor offered, leaning back and waiting for his response from the Japanese man, who only stood frozen for a moment.

“Phichit usually watches her when I’m not around…” Yuuri hesitantly was tugging at a string that definitely wasn’t loose when they began their conversation.

“Then I trust that he’d be good enough to watch Masha, as well. I’d suggest my normal babysitter, but as a figure skating fan, you know of Yuri Plisetsky?” Was it really a legitimate question any more? The second that Viktor dropped out of the sport, he was sure that Yuri was going to overtake his top spot.

“I, oh, um. Yes,”

“He’s my normal babysitter. Much sweeter than he pretends to be, but Masha always picks up his worst habits. And he brings his cat. Not that there’s anything inherently wrong with Potya, but Makkachin is terrified of her,” Viktor realized too late he was babbling and shut his mouth, pausing for a moment. “So… will you go on a date with me?”

“Um… I guess so?” Finally, _finally_ , Yuuri responded, and Viktor’s face lit up in a grin.

“Good! Give me your phone number, we’ll plan something soon! I need to get Masha home now because Yura watches her while I’m at practice with Yakov, but I’ll call you as soon as I can!” Viktor exclaimed happily, handing over his phone to Yuuri, who took it in shaky hands, typing out his number into it.

“Daddy!” Akemi came bursting up, tugging on Yuuri’s pant leg again, staring up with wide eyes. “Daddy, I have to tell you something!” She exclaimed louder, when Yuuri wouldn’t look up from Viktor’s phone.

“What is it?” He leaned down to be at eye level to her.

She whispered much louder than she seemed to think she was speaking, “Daddy, that’s really Viktor Nikiforov.”

“I’ll see you later, Yuuri! Nice to meet you, Akemi! Come on,Maryushka! Let’s go home to Yura before he yells at me for being late with you again, yeah?” Viktor laughed as he spoke, reaching down to pick his daughter off of the floor and waving animatedly to Yuuri. Yuuri waved back, shyly, before being tugged away by Akemi to go see her picture, and take her home.

And that’s how _really Viktor Nikiforov_ got his first date with Katsuki Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> This verse is set in America. They're all still figure skaters. may become a series because I sort of love the verse I've built. We'll see.


End file.
